1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft shelters, and more particularly to an improved helicopter shelter which may be opened to permit flying directly into and out of the shelter and closed to provide a compact secure enclosure for the helicopter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide protective enclosures for individual aircraft, particularly relatively small fixed wing aircraft of the type commonly used by individuals or relatively small groups for private use as opposed to the larger aircraft used, for example, by a major airline. The individual aircraft enclosures, or hangers, frequently have included moveable walls and/or moveable wing enclosures which may be opened to permit parking a plane in the hanger, and subsequently closed around the parked plane to provide the desired shelter. Such single plane enclosures or hangers conventionally employ a fixed roof with at least a portion of the vertical walls also being fixed so that the plane is rolled into and out of the hanger from the same side of the structure.
Aircraft enclosures are known which are constructed of lightweight material and have a configuration generally conforming to the exterior of the plane, the enclosure being divided along the longitudinal center plane and the halves mounted for lateral movement to embrace a parked plane. One such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,310 which describes an enclosure adapted to engage and gain support from the enclosed aircraft to enable the structure to withstand loads from wind, snow or the like.
It is also known to provide collapsible building structures in which at least a part of the walls are hinged together for movement between an expanded or erected position for use and a collapsed or partially collapsed position as for transportation. One such collapsible building structure is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,499. Despite the collapsible nature of such prior art buildings, substantial preparation is normally required either to collapse or expand the building, and the buildings are not intended to be collapsed and expanded in situ during normal use.
While it has been common practice to provide individual hangers or enclosures for fixed wing aircraft, such storage facilities normally have not been provided for helicopters, particularly at private or small landing sites, with the result that helicopters are normally stored at an airport when not in use. The lack of convenient storage space has resulted in the helicopter losing much of its convenience, and consequently its' use as a simple and readily accessible means for transporting small numbers of people has not met the acceptance originally contemplated for such vehicles.
The lack of convenient and economical storage facilities for helicopters is believed to be at least partially responsible for their failure to meet the anticipated acceptance and use. Due to the rotor structure, relatively large sheds, or hangers have been required and the extent of open space has necessarily made such structures relatively expensive to build. Further, the space required by such storage facilities, in combination with the additional space required for landing and taking off, has made it virtually impossible to provide adequate storage facilities at or near the home of most potential users. Nevertheless, due to the substantial cost of helicopters, most owners are unwilling to allow them to sit in the open when not in use, with the result that the apparatus is stored at the airport and consequently loses much of its convenience.